User blog:Boombomb/Yoso Ocho Chapter 2
The stars were out and the carnival lights could light up the streets for miles. It was fun to anyone, especially Ryoku and Draco, they looked like they were having the times of their lives, but they also looked like 5 year olds compared to their friends personality wise at that moment. But, nevertheless everyone was enjoying themselves for the time being. "The lights sure are bright, huh." Hatake-kun said, shielding his eyes from the bright neon lights. "I like it." Asuka giggled. "It hurts my eyes." Said the young boy. "It's not that bad." Takehiko replied. Hatake-kun sighed "If you say so..." Draco and Ryoku came walking over to the other four. "That was awesome!" Exclaimed Draco. "What were you two even on?" Asked Takehiko. "The Hellraisers." Bragged Ryoku. The icy haired boy grinned "Oh really?" He asked, just extending conversation. "Yeah" both said in unison. Takehiko toned his grin down into a smile, "Alright then." They walked around for a bit, making conversation. Laughing and giggling, Ryoku was chowing down on some Candy Floss, he had a bit of a voracious appetite but still kept in shape anyway. "It's nearly time to leave." Ryoku said. "Yeah." Asuna said before being abruptly interrupted by the sound of an explosion occurring nearby. "Oh, jeez, not today." Draco muttered as people screamed and ran away. "What was that?!" Hatake-Kun asked, standing up more straight and clenching his fists. "We won't find out just standing here!" Takehiko growled. "Come on then." Asuka said, leading the team to the direction of the explosion. "W-wait!" Hatake-kun shouted. "What?" Said Draco, before another explosion occurred, "Damn it, no time, kid!" "Grr.." Hatake-Kun ran off. Ryoku ram in front of Asuka until they reached the carnage, there was a man wearing a cloak with long black hair, he had bulky metal gloves on and it appears he was the one destroying everything. "What the hell!?" Shouted Draco. "Oh god!" Gasped Takehiko. Ryoku looked up and growled a little before putting his right foot back and pulling his arms back, the wind got ferocious and it was directing towards his hands. "Did you do this..?" He roared. "Who's asking, brat." The man replied. Ryoku looked even angrier as he threw his arms forward throwing a blast of wind at the man, he flew back a little and fell into a building, which cracked a little. "NO NEED TO BE SO RECKLESS, DOOFUS." Shouted Asuka. "HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He shouted back comically. "Guys, shouldn't we be focussing on something a little more important?" Takehiko interrupted with. "Who do you kids think you are!?" The man shouted. They looked up at him. "Well considering I just hit you with an overwhelming blast of wind and I'm about to kick your ass some more. I'll put it long story short, we have elemental powers, and I'm obviously wind." Draco hopped once. "Oh! Oh! Let me show him what I've got up my sleeve." "Are you kidding me!?" Ryoku shouted. Draco smirked and walked in front of them by a couple feet, he then started to create a voltage within the palm of his hand. "Aww yeah baby electricity." He bragged as he threw balls of electricity towards the man, but they were dodged. "Damn" Draco muttered. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT." Shouted the wind elemental. "I- I was trying t-" Draco stuttered before being kicked in the face, he was sent flying. "Aww, jeez." He said, trying to sit up. "Did it hurt?" Asked Takehiko. "No, it felt like butterflies and cuddly toys." Draco sarcastically moaned back. "No need to be so rude about it." "WELL WHAT'D YA EXPECT IT WAS A KICK TO THE FACE." "Boys!" Asuka shouted. In the air, Hatake-kun could be seen flying on something, which landed on the ground, Hatake-kun was sitting on its shoulders. "The giant bird..?" Ryoku said, shocked. "My name is Haeterasu!" She shouted. Ryoku flinched when she shouted. "Now, I have work to do." She smirked as she thrusted her hands towards the ground, manipulating the rock to turn into pillars in an attempt to hit the man, which failed as he smashed them with his giant metal gloves. "Giant bird, eh." Draco said. "Apparently." Replied Takehiko. "Just who are you..?" Haeterasu asked. "'S 'bout time one 'a you suckers asked that, I'm Lucifer." He said, smirking. "That's not your real name, surely." Asked Asuka. "It's an alias." Said Lucifer, before he clapped his hands together creating an explosion in front of them. "C-crap!" Shouted Ryoku. "Not so fast, freak." Said Takehiko as he ran through the aftermath and threw ice shards at him. "Idiot." Lucifer scoffed as he smashed them. "Grr." Draco spat some blood out to the side of him, "Lets get this party started for real." He said, dashing towards Lucifer as Lucifer backhanded Takehiko. Takehiko was hit hard and bled a little. "Damn.." He whispered, Draco flipped over the man and sent a powerful static his way. Lucifer was hit but wasn't hit badly. "What the-" gasped Draco before he was almost hit before vines were sent to Lucifers arm holding his fist back. "N-No!" Hatake-Kun growled trying to keep the vines grip tight, but failing and being pulled toward the man. "Brat." He roared as he punched Hatake-kun. Ryoku clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "You bastard, he's just a kid!" He shouted. "Ryoku, stop!" Asuka shouted, putting her hands close to eachother creating a water ball. "Water?" Lucifer laughed, "What the hell can water do!?" He laughed heavily. Asuka squinted a little, then threw it towards him, he looked like he was in pain when it hit. "Boiled water can hurt a lot." She said. "DAAAAMN IIIIIT!" He shouted in agonising pain. Draco sighed, "No good can come from this..." He got his static ready again. Haeterasu gave him an odd look "That'll probably not work you realise." She mumbled. "There's only ever one way to find out." He smirked. "You're an idiot." She said. "Well can an idiot do this!" he said as he ran over to Lucifer, jumped high stomped on his head one to give him a boost then shocked him, the shock wasn't too powerful against Lucifer. "An idiot with electricity powers can." She sighed. Category:Blog posts